OC's Accepted!
by xXBullet.TrainXx
Summary: Title Says All


Hey there! If you stumbled upon this, you know what I'm looking for and you want to give it to me! OC's that is. I'm not going to give much of an introduction because the plot is basically as I go along until they face the main enemy and have to deal with it. What really matters is your OCs and what they do. So if you would love to give me some, that'd be great!

1. No Mary Sues. I know I'll see them, lord will I see them but please try to make them as "realistic" as possible. I don't care if they have fanservice bodies, but make them realistic to this fandom. Well...eh, actually even in Canon they get OP'd but they do have flaws. Anyways, if you think your OC is too powerful or perfect, give them some flaws. Also, people with horrible pasts will not be Miss or Mister Socialite. unless they have a split personality, are messed up or are really strict and harsh or something like that. Finally, If I see something that seems iffy, I'll make some suggestions. Whether you change it or not is up to you.

2. They can't be related to the canon cast as they will not exist in this story.

3. Weapons can have up to three modes. But please, I do not want every single weapon I get to be three modes so I will ask you to choose one mode if i'm getting that alot. The weapons have to have a theme. It doesn't matter what theme, as long as it's not crazy. No, Chain Saw, then buzz saw, then nail gun because they're all work-related. Don't do that

4. They can only be what they are. Meaning a Witch is a Witch, A meister is a miester. Do not pull the BS they did in the anime and make a meister half-weapon and a witch a meister. Kim was cool but alas I will not be doing that in this story.

5. You can submit a pre-made pair or separate ones. I may split up your pre-made pair though, if I see a single one that goes well with each other, or I only like one. I will ask you first though. You may suggest partners if you see one you like.

6. You can have more than character submitted but only one main character.

7. Meisters can't work alone, some weapons can but you have to give me some detail on their history and all that. Also by some I mean like one or two for this story so if I get a lot, I might ask you to change it.

8. Male, Female and Androgynous are the gender options. You can make them Androg(Male), (Female) or (Neutral) - meaning I will use 'it' instead of a gender.

9. I love romance so if you want your OC to have some love (or no love) just say so or you can leave it up to me or the reviewers.

10. BE DETAILED. I will ignore it if it's only one sentence response for each category. There are a million people who are shy, awkward and happy. What makes them different from the 999,999? If you don't give me good weaknesses, I will make them and same can be said with the history

**Students Meister/Weapons**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Weapon/Meister:

Weapon Form:

If Weapon, what is your Soul Resonance form?(Can decide later or leave it up to me):

Meister Fighting Style(Offensive, Defensive, Kung-Fu, do they rely heavily on their weapon? etc.):

Partner Preference(What do they want in a partner):

Appearance:

Trade-Mark Clothing:

Formal:

Swim Weak:

Night Wear:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

History:

Soul Appearance:

**Witch:**

Name:

Age:

Age Appearance:

Sexuality:

Appearance:

Normal Clothing(Optional):

Animal:

Witch Clothing:

Magic/Magic Spells:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

History:

Soul Appearance:

**Kishin:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Powers(What do they use to fight? Weapons? Energy Blasts?):

Kishin-Egg or Kishin God?:

Clothing:

Personality:

History:

**Staff:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Weapon/Meister:

Weapon Form:

If Weapon, what is your Soul Resonance form?(Can decide later or leave it up to me):

Meister fighting Style(Offensive, Defensive, Kung-Fu, do they rely heavily on their weapon? etc.):

Appearance:

Trade-Mark Clothing:

Posistion(Nurse,Teacher,Death Scythe etc):

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

History:

Alright! Let's get to it!


End file.
